nedfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to: School Clubs and Video Projects
"Guide to: School Clubs and Video Projects" is a season 2 episode of Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Plot Part 1: School Clubs Ned discovers that Missy started a club based on his guide. He must put a stop to it when Missy's tips involve worshipping the popular kids, agreeing with them all the time, and doing their homework, believing that the best way to survive school is to be popular. Ned tries to sneak into her club to instill some sense in the club members, but is thrown out by Missy's giant body guards. Moze and Suzie are trying to find a club to join together, but are having trouble deciding. They try Sewing Club, but they just end up competing against each other instead of trying to have fun. Mr. Monroe kicks them out and suggests they try kickboxing. But it's too painful for both of them. Cookie decides to start a club of his own Archeology Club with Lisa Zemo, since he liked digging tunnels with Gordy last semester. Ned joins to dig a tunnel to Missy's club, but winds up in the Huge Crew's "Ned Club". Moze and Suzie try the Ping Pong Club, Pottery Club, Chemistry Club, but are kicked out of them for being too competitive. Ned is having trouble finding Missy's club, but finally breaks through the classroom wall and tries to talk more sense into the club. Finally, he gets through to them and convinces them to quit. Moze and Suzie eventually give in and join Mr. Kwest's Gamers Club and find it to be a lot of fun, and the only club where their competitive nature is actually welcomed and appreciated---although the other club members are a little weirded out at first. At first, Moze and Suzie think they're being too competitive, but Mr. Kwest, explains that it's only they're the first girls to actually join the club (all the other members are boys). Tips *Tip#367.J - Join a school club with a friend so you can hang out together. *Tip#367.99Q - If you don't like a club, quit it and find another. *Tip#367.85 - If you don't find a club you like, start your own. Part 2: Video Projects Mr. Monroe assigns his Life Science class a video project. Ned and Cookie are having trouble deciding between their video being a space epic or a ninja movie. Cookie is excited that he gets to direct a movie and Ned wants to act. Moze flips a coin for them to decide what the movie will be about and Ned wins. However, after Cookie and Ned shoot their movie, Ned sees that Cookie has changed it around to make it a space epic like he wanted. Loomer finds embarrassing footage of Martin Qwerly, who signs out the cameras, on the camera he signed out. The footage spreads around school and he gets teased by everyone. Moze has to do a documentary, and makes it about Mr. Wright. But Mr. Wright keeps trying to act young and cool, riding a skateboard and a motorcycle and getting Loomer and his cronies to call him cool. Moze gets him to be honest. Cookie and Ned reshoot their movie in the auditorium. But Ned accidentally hits the record button and erases most of the project. He and Cookie hit the computer lab before class to come up with something very quick. They use the footage of Martin to make him look like a ninja and everyone stops teasing him. Tips *Tip#210.TIK - Keep it short, time is limited. *Tip#384.87 - Get a jump on the project and start early. *Tip#384.EMB - Quickly erase any embarrassing shots. *Tip#Unknown - If your opponent wins the coin toss, you must honor it. *Tip#160.61 - Always click protector tabs on your tapes. Starring *Devon Werkheiser as Ned Bigby *Lindsey Shaw as Moze *Daniel Curtis Lee as Cookie Guest-starring *Carlie Casey as Missy Meanie Co-starring * Christian Serratos as Suzie Crabgrass * Jennifer Tedmori as Doris Trembley * Cathy Immordino as Katie * Jherimi Carter as Lakisha * Rachel Sibner As Lisa Zemo Category:Episodes Category:Season 2